


Off The Wall

by jamieaiken919



Series: RT Trilogy [2]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Self-Insert, Smut, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the elevator, it's back to the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. I started this a couple months ago after seeing one particular photo of Roger Taylor, and for some reason this morning I got a huge burst of inspiration and I finished it!
> 
> I have to say thank you to my best friend Kristianna for putting up with me asking her to keep reading this over and over. I couldn't have finished this without you.
> 
> ON WITH THE SEX

Rush.

Roger could only think of one word, and it was rush. The rush of adrenaline through his body, sending his mind into a jumble of thoughts. The rush of the cool corridor air against his hot skin, still heated from the experience he’d just had. The rush to get back to his hotel room, to continue everything further. And the girl whose hand he had gripped tightly in his own was rushing along next to him.

He’d encountered Julia in their hotel elevator- one that ended up getting stuck halfway up, leading to a very quick, but intimate encounter. Now they were practically running back to his suite, in anticipation of continuing to further explore one another. It wasn’t something Roger was used to- the quick, lust-fueled trysts with random fans- but the connection he’d had with Julia had been instant. The second he’d touched her there had been a spark ignited, and now all he wanted to do was stoke the fire further.

“Here we are.” Roger pulled his key card out of his back pocket as they reached the door of his suite, and he watched as Julia leaned against the wall while he fumbled. Her hair was still wild from his hands, and her face was still flushed pink. Knowing he was the cause of her disheveled looks sent his blood rushing, mostly downwards. As he finally got his card into the lock, she reached out and ran her fingers lightly down the length of his arm. He visibly shuddered, earning a throaty laugh from his companion.

“Excited?” Julia’s voice was heavy, and Roger grasped her hand again before pulling her in through the door.

“You have no idea.” He took a few steps forward to remove his shoes, and when he glanced over his shoulder Julia was turned with her back towards him, locking the door. He made his move- one long stride and he had her pinned against the door, one arm on either side of her waist. He pressed his body against her, his front pushing on her back. He buried his face in her hair, the rise of her shoulders and the audible gasp driving him further. “You knew what you were doing in that elevator.”

“So did you.”

“When you crawled over to that damn speaker.” He brought a hand up to move her hair to the side, his lips and teeth grazing her skin as it was exposed. “You knew your skirt was still pulled up when you crawled over there.”

“Maybe I did.” Julia pushed her hips back, the friction eliciting an involuntary noise from Roger’s throat. “Maybe I knew that you’d be watching me.”

“I was. God I didn’t want that elevator to start moving again.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

“I wanted to crawl over and take you right there on that floor.”

"Why don't you take me right now?"

Another grind of Julia's hips was all it took for Roger to lose the small amount of control he had left. With a groan coming from his throat he yanked the skirt of her dress up again, dropping to his knees behind her. His hands ran over her backside, squeezing hard before he grabbed one of her hips, turning her around so that her back slammed against the door. His fingers hooked under her panties, pulling them down roughly and leaving her bare sex fully exposed to him. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs, nudging her legs apart and pulling her hips towards his face. He felt her hands grasp at his hair as he pressed kisses to her skin, everywhere along the insides of her thighs to the bare area right above her most sensitive spot. She slid down the door slightly, her knees bending and exposing herself fully, and Roger took full advantage of the exposure. He took her entirely into his mouth, his tongue sliding against her and causing her entire body to jolt against him. He held tight to her legs to keep her from falling, and he laughed against her as a loud moan of his name escaped from her mouth. He could tell that she was still sensitive from their earlier encounter, and he knew it wouldn't take much to get her where he wanted her to be. He glanced upwards, seeing Julia with her head pressed back against the door, her breathing heavy and struggling to keep her composure. He flicked his tongue rapidly against her, the pressure driving her towards her tipping point. He loosened his grip on her legs just enough to allow her to grind her hips against his face, and that was enough for her to finally let go. Her knees buckled, and Roger held her steady as her body convulsed through her orgasm. 

Before Julia could say or do anything, before she could even catch her breath, Roger stood in front of her. He decided that he wanted more of her, and he needed their clothes out of the way. While one hand slid around her back, toying with the zipper of her dress, his lips connected with hers, distracting her from the little plot he'd devised. As he pulled the zipper down, he eased the dress from her body, pulling everything down with it. He stood back, admiring the girl who was now fully nude in front of him, save for a pair of high heels. Her eyes opened, and for a brief second he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Like what you see?" Julia's voice was practically a whisper, and Roger found himself slowly stepping backwards as she advanced on him.

"I do." He realized as he walked that Julia was circling him, and before he knew it he had his back pressed against the door. The girl pressed herself against him, and his hands ran down the smooth expanse of her back as she toyed with the hem of his tshirt.

"I want to see you. I wanna see all of you." She lifted his shirt and he raised his arms, allowing it to be pulled over his head in one fluid motion. The heat of her skin against his bare chest made his eyes flutter shut. "I'm going to have fun with you tonight."

"Who says you're the only one?" His sentence was cut off by the feeling of Julia's hand touching him lightly through the front of his pants. His eyes snapped back open, not knowing what to do. The confidence he had earlier was now the furthest thing from his mind. The subtle movements of her fingers were enough to make him gasp, and all he could do was stare her in the eyes.

"Oh, we'll have more fun together in a little bit. Right now it's about you." Button and zipper opened, and her fingers were brushing against his hip bones and pushing his pants to the floor. She sank to her knees in front of him, holding his hips firmly in place. "Let me know when you're close."

Roger couldn't get another word out before Julia's tongue slid along the underside of his length. He shivered as she ran her lips along the side and over his tip. Her hand came up and grasped his length loosely, her fingers gliding slowly along as she continued to kiss the sensitive skin. Her tongue darted out to lick once, and as he dared to look down at her, he found her staring back up at him, her mouth open and her tongue dangerously close to him. She flashed him a smirk before wrapping her lips around him, and he let out a curse as one of his hands gripped tightly at her hair. She slowly moved her head, back and forth, removing her hand and taking him as far into her mouth as she could. Roger could feel his muscles start to tense. He knew that it wouldn't take much to get him close, but with Julia's mouth on him he felt himself falling much faster than he thought. He tugged on her hair, pulling her away from him, and as she looked up with her open mouth and wide eyes again, that was all he could take.

Roger grabbed Julia by the arm, pulling her to her feet and shoving her in the direction of the bed. They both tumbled backwards onto the mattress, his weight pressing against her and her legs wrapping around him instantly. One shift of his hips and he was pushing into her, the moan escaping her sending his mind into malfunction. The feeling of being inside her again, her nails scratching down his back and her lips pressing kisses against his face, was almost enough to set him off right there. Instead he began to move his hips, quickly thrusting against her and driving them both towards the edge.

"Rog, hold... on a second..." He paused his motions and opened his eyes, seeing Julia looking up at him with a tiny smile on her face. "I wanna do something."

Roger looked at her quizzically as she nudged him off, but quickly realized what she was after. He sat back on his heels as she crawled towards the head of the bed, settling in on her elbows and knees and glancing over her shoulder. He knew immediately what she was doing. His mind flashed back to the elevator- when she had crawled over to the speaker and left herself exposed for him to stare at. Now he could have her all to himself, exactly how he wanted her, this time with no interruptions. He crawled over to meet her, grabbing her hips and roughly pushing himself back inside. The yelp that came from her throat only served to turn him on more. He practically lost himself in her; his fingers bruising her hips and every thrust earning him another moan or yelp or utterance of his name. 

"Harder Rog... please, harder..."

"You want more?" Roger leaned over, his chest pressing against Julia's back as he moved one of his hands from her hip to her backside. He ran his fingers lightly over her skin, before lifting his hand and smacking her hard. The gasp she let out was so satisfying that he couldn't help but repeat the motion over and over again. "You like that too, huh?"

"Hit me, pull my hair, ride my ass, just FUCK ME!"

Roger bit down against her shoulder as the words tumbled out of Julia's mouth. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, turning her face towards him and kissing her hard. He kept pounding into her, his free arm wrapping around her waist, the feeling of her hips pushing back against him driving him mad. Her body seized beneath him, she tightened around him, and as she spasmed through her second orgasm of the night, Roger finally let himself go. He shoved himself against her twice more before the shockwave ripped through him, and he held Julia tight around the waist as he groaned out her name in the heat of his moment.

The two collapsed against one another, their breathing labored and struggling to regain their composure. Roger came back to earth first, reluctantly separating himself from her body and looking at the girl next to him. Her backside was red, and there was a purple bruise already starting to form on her shoulder where he had bitten her. Julia began to lift herself off her stomach, and he helped her roll onto her back as she finally stopped shaking. As she moved he realized she still had her heels on, and he reached down and slid them off her feet before laying back down next to her. She looked at him, her eyes half open and her hair a tangled mess, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back, a tiny laugh escaping her as he pulled her into his chest.

"Told you I'd have fun with you, Taylor."


End file.
